The End of an Era
by John Cullen
Summary: What if to the supernatural world the Cullen's were just a myth, a legend. In this story there is a new clan of vampires that to them, the Cullen's are the greatest story ever told, the story of love, triumph against the volturi and tragedy


The year is 2029, not much has changed over the past few decades. The new year was vastly approaching. I went to my fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, turned on the tv and waited for another miserable year. I dropped out of school the day I turned 16. I knew my life was going nowhere and I was on a path of self destruction. I am able to hold down a steady job that the state helped me get before they tossed me out onto the cold dark streets of New York City. I had acquaintances, not many friends. I was the outcast, the loaner. Passed from foster home to foster home, I only stayed a year and they shipped me off to the next one like I was luggage. That's all I was to those people, a tax rideoff. Nothing more than a quick buck to everyone. They never said they loved me, no one has ever said they loved me in my life, but that didn't matter. I turned on the television and watched the countdown take place until it was 2030, another decade wasted from my life. My birthday was on New Year's Day… at least, that's what my records say. I didn't care, birthdays depressed me the most, what was there to celebrate, what have I accomplished, what did I do to deserve a celebration of when I came to this cold miserable suffering wasteland.

"Fuck it." I said out loud and I got up grabbed my leather coat and walked outside. I knew the streets would be crowded, but I was tired of staying inside on New Year's Eve. I decided to join the celebration. The streets were littered with wasted human beings. A hooker tried to get me to pay for some cheap sex, but I told her no. As I walked the streets of New York City I started to think of the rat hole it became. People wanted change, they begged for it, but when the opportunity finally came they threw it back in their faces. I listened to horns honk, glass shattering from the car jackers, guns firing, people screaming, stumbling on their own two feet because they couldn't hold their liqure. The city was dying, poverty was worse than ever, the obituary section was always over 3 pages long. No one cared anymore, no one wanted to help anyone. I made it to Time Square and saw the giant sparkling globe and the seemingly happy people swaying to the pop artist that they hired, they were all fake. Was I the only misrible person in this forsaken city, hell the world. The countdown started, the music stopped. All activity ceased, the only noise you could hear were the people counting down.

10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, then they all shouted Happy New Year. The music started back people started making out with their so called loved ones. I watched as the globe or Ball as it's called fall several stories slowly bringing in the New Year, the monitors all over the city showed videos of the other countries brining in their new year also. I couldn't help but wonder if they were better than we were. I looked around at the happiness of everyones faces, they were so blind, everyone behaved like robots, like what they were programmed to do. No one saw what I saw. I looked around and saw the pain and suffering of the people. Grown men and women crying out everyday for someone to save them.

"This was a bad idea." I thought to myself as I turned around and walked back to my studio apartment. I hated going out, I hated the rich, the fake, the wanabes, I hated them all. I walked back to my apartment and heard someone behind me. I didn't think anything of it, I continued walking the blind dark street a street light flickered in the distance then everything was black. I ran and grabbed a flashlight I had in my pocket the generators didn't go back on, I didn't know what to do, what to think. I started walking the direction of my apartment again, then I heard gunfire, I started running fast. I felt like someone was following, me, I didn't realize it, but I was going down a dark alley, and I could smell the putrid trash rotting in the dumpster. My flashlight started flickering and then it cut to black.

"Shit, not now?" I pleaded and I reached and grabbed my lighter for some light at least. I spun around quickly to see my attacker before he threw my lighter out of my hand. I was defenseless; I couldn't see where I was throwing my punches. I tried to focus on my intuition. I reached out and felt something sharp and mettle penetrate my palm. I screamed in agonizing pain as the object impaled my hand. I felt the coolness of my blood run down and I stumbled to my knees. I tried my hardest and finally took the blade out of my hand only to find another blade pierce my chest.

"Who are you?" I pleaded for answers as I could feel myself fading away

"Someone who just wants to watch people suffer." He said as he thrusted the blade deeper in my chest and pulled it out. I placed my hand where I could feel the wound I crawled a few feet before plummeting onto my stomach. I could feel myself drifting deeper and deeper into darkness, but then I saw a bright shinny light and felt cold hands. I didn't hear anything but I felt as if I was souring through the street and I shortly faded away into cold black nothingness.


End file.
